Gariwald VIII
Gariwald VIII, also known as Great Uncle Gariwald, Gariwald the 8th, Gariwald the Contraption Chap or simply as Gariwald, is Gary the Gadget Guy's great uncle. Gariwald VIII is rich, as he owns a very large mansion built by himself. Gariwald also owned a Puffle, and the puffle's color is likely white. History Events of 2012 Gariwald VIII was born some long time ago, a descendant of Garugg the Ugg Ugg. His brother or sister soon had children, and one of those children had a son, Gary the Gadget Guy, making Gariwald Club Penguin's resident inventor's great uncle. Gariwald built a mansion for himself. He built a Ghost Lab to experiment and researched ectoplasmic phenomena (in other words, ghosts). He ended up going missing inside of his mansion on Halloween night. Because of this incident, the mansion was deemed haunted. The mansion was discovered by Gary the Gadget Guy and his group of ghost hunters in October 2012, who entered his great uncle's mansion to hunt for ghosts. Gary the Gadget Guy looked for clues about his great uncle and why he mysteriously vanished into thin air. It was soon discovered, however, that Gariwald VIII turned himself into a ghost with his Ghostamatron 3000. Soon after, the mansion disappeared again, along with Gariwald. Events of 2014 In October 2014, Gariwald finally came back to visit Club Penguin Island. He went to investigate strange happenings inside the Puffle Hotel. Eventually, though, when he was inside searching, the shapeshifting ghost Skip kidnapped him. Penguins then went to find him and discovered Skip's plan to capture Ghost Puffles and use their energy to haunt the island. However, Skip was defeated and Gariwald was finally freed. Trivia *Sensei arrived in Club Penguin Island before other penguins arrived, which means that Sensei is possibly older than Gariwald VIII. *In Gariwald's portrait and appearance in the Club Penguin Times, he appears to have a pet puffle. **In a Club Penguin Poster, it was revealed that it may have been a gray puffle. *Gariwald's Mansion drifts through dimensions, as stated in issue #429 of the Club Penguin Times. *Gariwald appeared at two Halloween Parties: the Halloween Party 2012 and Halloween Party 2014. *His portrait appears in the bottom right corner of the renovated Lodge Attic. *He made a cameo appearance at the Puffle Party 2015. If a cup of coffee was brought to the stump in the Puffle Wild room, he would appear. *Gariwald makes an appearance in the Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! special, creating the Petrified Pumpkin Plug and the Ghost Backpacker 3000 to conceal ghosts he unleashed from a 'mysterious hole'. Gallery Sprites GariwaldHalloweenParty2014.png|His sprite during the Halloween Party 2014 123kitten1 gariwaldsneekpeak.png|His in-game sprite in the Ghost Lab Artwork GariwaldVIII.png|His original pose in his portrait Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|His original ghost artwork Gariwald3.png|Gariwald holding a wire Gariwald Portrait 2014.png|Gariwald's new artwork Gariwald1.png|Gariwald seen holding his puffle Gariwald Ghost2 2014.png GariwaldHalloweenSpecial.png|In 2015 Other Lodge Attic Gariwald Painting.png|A portrait of Gariwald found at the Lodge Attic Gariwald Portrait.png|Another portrait of Gariwald Gariwald Puffle Party 2015 cameo.png|Gariwald's cameo at the Puffle Party 2015 Category:Ghosts